mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Table Top Rules
These are the official pdf files released by Games Workshop. Although they are no longer on the Games Workshop website"All of these should appear on the website in due course so that they are available to those of you who missed a given publication" - rules review Pg 12, they are part of fair use and are scattered on the webMany sources cannot be cited here as they contain material that was never publicly released by Games Workshop. This is a collection of everything needed to play the original table top game, along with the Table Top Crafting resources you can play the game for low cost and time. An introduction to Mordheim Rulebook part 1 (Contents and Rules) Rulebook part 2 (Warbands) Rulebook part 3 (Campaigns and Optional rules) Rulebook extras (Playsheet) Rulebook extras (Roster sheets) Rulebook rules review (Corrections and Errata) Dramatis Personae (Countess Marianna Chevaux, Vampire Assassin) Dramatis Personae (Nicodemus, the cursed pilgrim) Dramatis Personae (Ulli & Marquand) Hired Swords (Arabian Merchant) Hired Swords (Imperial Assassin and Tilean Marksman, TC6) Added Content - Mounted Combat (Rules, Mule Skinner Hired Sword, Mount Stats and Mounted Scenarios) Added Content - Muliplayer (Rules for 3-6 players and Scenarios) Added Content - Wilderness Expansion part 1 (Rules, Terrain, Equipment, Wagons and Boats) Added Content - Wilderness Expansion part 2 (Scenarios, Warbands - The Carnival of Chaos and Beastmen Raiders, Hired Swords - Beast Hunter, Highwayman and Roadwarden) New Equipment (Opulent Goods, TC2) Added Content - Random Encounter Rules (Random Happenings, TC3) Added Content - Random Environment Rules Warbands (Averlanders) Warbands (Carnival of Chaos) Warbands (Dwarf Treasure Hunters, TC4) Warbands (Kislevites) Warbands (Reiklanders, Middenheimers and Marienburgers) Warbands (Orcs and Goblins, TC6) Warbands (Ostlanders) Chaos God Rules During support and continuing development of Mordheim, Toumas Pirinen (creator, development team and editor) gave alternative rules in the forward of the Town Cryer. The following content is unofficial but sanctioned: "the current parry rule could be replaced by a rule which states that a warrior capable of parrying an enemy attack may force his opponent to re-roll one of his successful hits. If he would normally be able to make two parries, he may impose this re-roll on two of the attacks. If you wish to try this method on the battlefield, you may do so with my blessing." - TC4 "Middenheim warbands should be allowed to make a single one of their members a berserker. This model would be affected by the rules of Frenzy." and "should a Vampire acquire a Tome of Magic and the Arcane Lore skill, it is only logical to think that Vampire could study Necromancy magic instead of Lesser magic." - TC5 "Perhaps the following chart can be helpful if your campaign is deteriorating because of cowardly players whose only mission is to run away as quickly as possible." - TC7 Archive Beastmen raiders first appeared in TC7 and was later reprinted in the empire in flames supplement. References Fan-based continuing support of Mordheim Category:Table Top Category:Hidden